Lost Memory
by Gomez Lili
Summary: This is a Story of a teen girl that she lost her memory, when she fall all over a mountain. Please review hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **The day it happend

* * *

**Hope you like it! remember to review please and tell me what you think :) Thanks :)**

* * *

**London POV in (North Dakota)**

"Go go" said all my friends. " I know you can..." said Zack.

We were in a mountain all my friends already were in the top of the mountain, and I still was climbing over.

" I can't" I said.

"come on London" said Bailey.

"I'm scare!" I said.

* * *

**NOBODY'S POV**

" we have to get her out of there" said Zack. " How Zack?" asked Cody.

"I have no idea." Zack said

* * *

" I'M GOING TO FALL!" London yelled. " hold on!" they yelled back to her.

and she fall all over the mountain.

Is a short Mountain. only 750 Ft

"Ho my god! London!" they all yelled.

They all came down from the mountain, To check her if she was okay all of them was in panic.

"oh MY GOD! Cody I tell you that we have to get her out of the mountain" Zack yelled to hes brother.

"do you have an idea of how we are going to do that, back then" Cody yelled back.

London was without conscience she pass out. But she still alive.

Zack to her in his arms and said "we have to go to a hospital NOW!"

* * *

They go to where is the car and Drive over the Hospital. London head was bleeding.

"OH god she look so bad" said Bailey Crying.

Zack was holding back his tears he was Looking The face of London. Cody was trying to drive and he was also crying.

" she is getting Could Cody... drive fast Cody" Zack yelled to his Brother.

* * *

**In the Hospital in the waiting area**

"I Hope she is okay" Bailey said. " she is going to be okay Bailey don't cry" Cody said to her trying to comfort her.

" Please god help her to live " Zack said like praying, with his hand in his head. His T-shirt have a Little of Blood because of London.

**2 hours later**

On of the nurses came to us and Said "Who is friend ,Boyfriend or Father of London Tipton?"

"we are friends of her, is she okay?" Zack ask her. ( he stood up from his chair)

" Well.." The nurse said.

_**Well that's all for Today hope you like it Please review thanks... :)**_

_**In the others Chapters I will tell how they get to that mountain and The next chapter I will tell if London is alive or not :) Hope you like it! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

" Well she is alive and she had an injury in her head , she is sleeping so let her sleep she " said the nurse

"Thanks nurse" said Zack. ( THE NURSE LIVE THE GUYS)

" Well at last she is okay right" Bailey said.

" YEAH"Cody said.

" LET'S stop talking and see Her okay?" Zack said.

"Good idea" Cody and Bailey said at the same time.

and they walked to the room that is London, she is in the bed. She is Sleeping.

Zack walk to where is her and Took her hand, she Look really bad because the fall. " I'm so sorry London, we should help you in first place" Zack said.

And She move her fingers a little.

"she Moves her fingers" Zack said looking at Cody and Bailey.

" That tell us that, she is going to be okay" Cody said with Hope.

"I'm happy for that" Bailey said.

* * *

5 Hour later...She was awake and they all Look at her and said " London are you okay?"

"Who is London and who you people are?" London asked to the Guys with a face of scare.

" It's Me Zack " he said to her smiling.

" I don't know you?" London said.

" Stop playing with us London" said Cody.

she only look at them scare, and Zack touch her hand " you don't remember me?" Zack ask her.

And she move his hand off or hers.

Zack realize that something was Wrong with London so he said " Cody stay Here I will look for the Doctor... Something go Wrong with London"

" Okay" Cody said to his brother.

* * *

"Doctor!" Zack yelled , he get out of the room and begging to Look for the doctor.

He finally find the Doctor and he said " Doctor please help us something go wrong with our friend she don't remember us!"

"Okay let check her out to see if something is wrong with her" The doctor said.

* * *

They go to the room of London again.

30 minutes later of the doctor asking questions to London The Doctor said.

" well guys I'm really sorry but she Lost her memory I think she needs time to recover back her memory so give her time"

" What ?! she Lost her memory?" Zack said.

" I'm sorry guys" The doctor said and he live the room.

"Oh my God Wilfred Tipton and Mr Moseby are going to kill us!" said Cody in Panic.

"But guys Look the good side ...she still alive" Said Bailey trying to make thing Good.

" Yeah but she don't will remember us " Cody said with an annoying face.

" Mosby or even his dad can't see her okay guys ?" Zack said.

" What we have to hide her? with us?" Cody ask her.

" YEAH are you with me ?" Zack ask his Brother and Bailey.

" Okay.." Bailey and Cody said.

_**Well that's all for Today hope you like it Please review thanks... :)**_

_**I did this so fast so sorry for the mistakes :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

**London POV**

I was hearing... does three people who were whispering to each other, And I ask my self ' what they are talking about?' They Look so worried about something, that I do not understand, I have no Idea of who are does teen guys and that teen girl.

Even, if they were whispering I could swear that they are talking about me for some reason, and Now the girl look in panic...

* * *

**with the guys and the girl ( Zack, Cody and Bailey)**

" OMG what we are going to do with her? were we are going to go?!" exclaimed Bailey in Panic.

" Well we can live the country and make our new life and when London recover her memory back we can put her back with Moseby and her dad" Cody recommend to the guys.

" well that is not a Bad idea" Zack agreed with his Brother.

" But guys Live the country?! are you serious about this?" Bailey asked to the guys.

" YES" The twins say at the same time.

" I can't belive we are going to do this" Bailey said.

* * *

** Back with London POV**

They came over me and say " well London" the guys said ( Zack) I still have no idea who is London " what? who is London?" I said.

" Look who ever your name is, the thing is that we are going to get you outta of here okay?" the girl said to me. and I ask her " to were?"

" to Brasil!" The other boy said (Zack)

The boys Look the same I suppose they are twins right?

and they were whispering to each other again but I could heard them this time.

* * *

**Nobody's POV **

" what Brasil are you out of your mind?" Cody said to his brother.

" What happen with Brasil is a Long country for saying like that and Moseby I think he will not get to Brasil" Zack said.

"okay Brasil will be"

* * *

Then they look at London again but she fall asleep " how can she fall asleep so fast?" Bailey asked and they nod like ' I have no idea'

* * *

**London POV**

When I wake up I found my self in a car and looked out on the window and see a beach and then ...

_**Well that's all for Today hope you like it Please review thanks... :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** Lost in Brasil

* * *

**London POV**

And Then I found a guy ( Zack ) right next to me Sleeping. I was scare beacause I Look again out of the windown and see the girl sitting in the beach

(sand) and The other guy buying lemonade. So I open the door of the car very slow and trying to be soundless and I get out of the car and the guy did not woke up.

I looked What I was wearing and was a Yellow dress _I do not remember that I change My clothes _I thought.

But I did not care so much and Keep walking.

(45 minutes later )

I was a little far away From the guys who kidnapped me that what I think they did. My throat was dry I could Die for a glass of water.

so I sit down on the grass.

* * *

**Nobody's POV ( With Zack, Cody and Bailey)**

Zack was still sleeping and he woke up, Because of his Brother yelling to him " Zack wake up, I tell you to keep an eye on London" Cody said.

" Sorry I did not know she Live the car and she was sleeping so why I can not take a little nap?" Zack yelled.

" Oh God damm it Zack the thing is that for you she is now Lost in no were!" Cody yelled Back to him.

" Stop yelling to each other guys, we are doing nothing with that so come on let's go find her" Bailey said.

They don't said anything and Go back to the car and begging to drive.

"how far she could have gone?" Zack said.

" I don't know but I'm worried she Lost her memory and..."Cody said.

"We are going to find her Honey so do not worry" Bailey try to cheer Cody up.

" Thanks Bailey" Cody say and Kiss her.

* * *

_**Well that's all for Today hope you like it Please review thanks... :) reading :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **Foud her

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

And then they stop the car because they see a girl in the grass. " Is that London?" Zack ask to the guys.

" I think... now what we are going to do?" Cody asked.

No one said anything and Bailey get out of the car and came to where is London in the grass.

" Hi" Bailey just said in friendly tone.

**London POV**

I was crying and When she say 'Hi' to me I just look at her.

10 sec later I said " who you are? why are you follow me?"

and she respond " I'm your Friend Bailey and the guys in that car are your friends too, we all are friends?" She said pointing to the car.

" And why I do not remember you or does 2 guys over there?" I asked wiping my eyes.

" I will response all your questions if you come with us"she said while she offer me her hand.

I took it and nod to her like " okay"

* * *

**With the guys**

" wow I think Bailey finally got her" Cody said.

and Zack just smile because finally London came with them again.

* * *

**In the car**

London sit down next to Zack, she was really quiet.

Cody was driving and Bailey was right next to Cody. Everybody felt quiet they do not say nothing and Zack was Looking at London.

and then London finally say " were are you taking me?"

" To a Hotel I think?" Cody said.

" and then when we get her I will respoce all of your questions that you have right now okay?" Bailey said looking at her with a smile.

"okay"

_**Well that's all for Today hope you like it Please review thanks... :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **Questions, past, truth and False

* * *

**London POV**

" I think this is the Hotel" The guy say (Cody) and they get out of the car but I still in, I was still scared of what will happen if I get outta of the car. The other guy ( Zack) was about to open my door of the car but I open it first. Then the guy said (Zack) " that is weird London, you never open the door by yourself"

I think that was my name, Because they say that all the time and to me, but I don't say anything to him.

" So this is where I will stay?..." I said Looking around, and the girl look at me and said " no.. this is where we stay"

"oh"

* * *

So we all enter to the hotel...

**Lobby**

" so guys, I will stay with London in a room apart, and you guys in other okay?" The girl say.

"aww" the guy said annoying (Zack) Like he don't like the Idea of separate rooms, " Okay then.." The other guy ( Cody) say in agreed with the girl.

* * *

**In the room of the girls**

"So are you going to response all of my questions now?" I said while I was sitting in the bed.

"okay" The girl said.

"So what is your name?" That the first question that came out of my mouth.

" My name is Bailey... and this is Zack and the other is Cody and they are your friends" Said Bailey pointing to the guys.

The guys are sitting in the chairs looking at me.

"and why I do not remember you or the guys?"

" Because you fell down all over a mountain, and you Lost your memory..." Cody say to me with a _sorry _face.

I could not belive it " How can I fall all over a mountain and survive?"

"something miracle happened that you survive to that fall" Zack said.

"Then who is my dad or mom?" I said worried and in shock.

"You don't have any..."Bailey said.

"I don't have a Family?" I said more in shock and already crying.

**Nobody's POV**

The guys Look at Bailey knowing she was lying about that, but keep it going " I sorry London" Zack said touching her back in comfort.

" Can you give me a second please I want to talk to Bailey" Said Cody.

and London just nod.

Cody grabbed Bailey's arm and they go to the bathroom.

* * *

**In the bathroom with Cody and Bailey**

"why you lie to her she have a father" Cody said almost whispering.

"I know but if I tell her that she have a father maybe she will want to go back to where is her father and we will get into trouble.." Bailey explain to him why she lie.

"okay... but I hope that will work well" Cody said.

" Okay so let's go back to them"

* * *

**Out of the bathroom**

And when they open the door...

" and you should know other thing London..." Zack said to London.

"what?" She ask him.

" I'm your boyfriend" Zack whisper in her ear. (that was another lie)

" WHAT? I HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" she yelled and Bailey and Cody Look at Zack angry and then...

_**Well that's all for Today hope you like it Please review thanks... :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **Zack you are in big trouble!

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"ZACK!" Cody yelled to is brother warning him to not go on with is play.

But he don't showed him attention, He just go on.

Zack stared to say to London," Yess London I'm your boyfriend, Don't you remember our first kiss in the beach? and when.." Cody cut him off.

"London he is not your boyfriend"

"No London I'm your boyfriend he is just jealous..ignore him" Zack said pointing to him self.

London was so confused now.

"Ignore him London" Cody say to London.

"No ignore him" Zack say pointing to his brother. and again they were fighting again.

"I'M SO CONFUSED! " London yelled. "Do I have a boyfriend or not?!"

"Yess!" Zack said with a smile. "NO!" the brother say.

London just Look at then and say " I need to get out of here!" she grab her jacket and get out of her room to the Lobby.

* * *

**With Zack, Cody and Bailey in the room**

"Look what you done!" Yelled Zack to his Brother.

"So you think that was my fault" Said Cody in shock. "is not obvious" Zack say back to his brother.

"Guys stop the fight" Bailey yelled.

They stop.

"Okay... Zack why you lie to London that you are his boyfriend?" Bailey asked Zack and Cody and Bailey stared in Zack face to know the answer.

" I thought it was obvious..." Zack just said.

and they don't say anything.

"Okay but if I have to explain to you guys I will, The thing is she is one of the most hottest girl in Seven Seas High and I know she will never date me because I'm poor and she is rich, and This is my opportunity to win her heart, She lost her memory she will never know that I'm younger than her of even that she is rich and I'm poor... Guys this is my time and only chance, can you give me only that?" He said with puppy face.

They don't say anything, and Zack one more time say " and Bailey lie why I can't?"

"Okay Zack but you are in big trouble when she found out" Bailey said.

"If she found out," he corrected " But Thanks Bailey,...Cody?" Zack ask his brother Looking at him to just know if he agreed too.

" Okay Zack...You how ever Zack you are in big trouble!" Cody finally say and, Zack smile.

"She will never gonna find out" Zack said.

"Guys, we forgot that London live us!" Bailey say.

"Oh god again?" Cody said.

"Oh no my future girlfriend." Zack say.

**Well**_** that's all for Today hope you like it Please review thanks... :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **But you have us..

* * *

**In the Lobby London POV**

I was crying again on the floor but this time of the Lobby Floor, but then again they found me.

"London we are sorry, are you okay?" asked Cody.

"No I'm not fine I just want to be alone" I say to them ignoring they faces.

"guys let me and London talk alone you guys get some sleep" Bailey said and they go back to his room.

* * *

**With London and Bailey still in the Lobby of the Hotel**

"London please come with me and we will talk about this Please" Bailey said.

"okay..." I said and we go to our room.

**In the room of the girls ( Bailey and London)**

I sit down in the bed again but this time holding a pillow, and say "So I have or not a boyfriend?"

"Well yeah I think..." Bailey respoce back to me.

"So I do have one and is Zack? right?" I ask her again.

"Yeah Zack is your boyfriend and the other one is my boyfriend" She said.

"Okay..."

"I still can't belive that I have no family" I say sad.

"But you have us.." Bailey said trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks"

* * *

**With the guys in the other room...**

**Well**_** that's all for Today hope you like it Please review thanks... :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **Good Luck with her...

* * *

**In the guys room**

They were on the bed in separate beds, "Wow Long day right?" Cody asked his Brother.

"ugh" Zack said, he was not paying attention to his brother, he was on the clouds.

"I said, was Long day?" Cody again said.

"Oh right... long day" Zack just say.

"Thinking of London right?" Cody ask his brother smiling.

"I think..." He said.

His brother only laugh a little and say, "Good Luck with her man"

and Zack just chuckle. " let get some sleep, oh and great idea of change the cellphones" Cody said while he turn the lights off.

* * *

**That night with Moseby and Wilfred Tipton**

" Are you here something from London?" Wilfred asked to Moseby, Moseby was already worried about her and everything but he just response." No sir..I have no heard nothing from London or her friends... Sorry"

"we have trying to call her 50 and she don't pick up the phone..."

"Is okay we will try later.." Wilfred just said.

_If London was my daughter, I will already call the police, She is Like more my daughter than his, But I just hope she is okay,_ Moseby thought

* * *

**The other day with Zack, Cody, London and Bailey eating breakfast on the Hotel ( London POV)**

They were all eating except me "London you have to eat something" Bailey said.

" I not hungry, But thanks"

"gosh London you said... thanks, you never say that" Bailey said smiling and surprised.

"Really that weird is that a bad thing?" I ask her.

"No, no is really a good thing" She said. Then Zack change the subject saying.

"So how you sleep? you sleep well, London?"

"almost..you?" I just said.

"I sleep Perfect" He said smiling to me. He kiss my cheek. I felt weird I was not ready for that.

"Great...?" I said.

"So what we are going to do now?" I asked...

**Well**_** that's all for Today hope you like it Please review thanks... :) **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **always.../ I do not feel safe with you...

* * *

**London POV**

So we finish eating and, we go to the car, I still was in silence. I do not want to talk to the so much because they, Still feel like strangers to me.

I sit down in the back of the car like always and Zack next to me (like always ) He is always looking at me, ugh I'm scare of him. But I do not matter any more and I just look down.

But he was still Looking at me and I have enough of it he is annoying me " What's your Problem?!" I asked him looking at him in the eyes and he just say " nothing.. I was just looking"

"Then stop looking at me like that...Gosh" I say annoying looking back to the window. "where is Cody and Bailey?" I whisper to my self but he heard me and say "Well I think they are not going..." He said looking at his cellphone. I looked at him back and I asked " what? did he text you that?"

"Yeah but they also text me that I could take you to everyplace you want of I want..?" he said, smiling to the cellphone.

_God really? _I though.

"I do not what to go with you? I do not feel safe.."

"Oh come on London you know me... and you are my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend...How can you say something like that" He asked, he looked like if I offended him, and for that I change my mind. "okay Zack..so were are going?"

"You tell me... You like the beach you want to go there?" Zack ask me while he was moving to the front sit.

" Really? Well okay let go to the beach if you say that I like it.."

"okay let's go to the BEACH!" he say smiling, and I smile.

* * *

**In the beach, Nobody's POV**

They were walking around the beach and London asked "This is a Beautiful beach, Do I live here in Brasil?"

"No you don't live here you are From Boston, but you say that you want to find a house or apartment in Brasil, so that is why we are in Brasil, to find you new apartment" he said and he also lie.

"oh then changing the subject, Why Cody and Bailey, stay in the Hotel?..." London asked curious.

"hmm..."

**Well**_** that's all for Today hope you like it Please review thanks... :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **Beach day

* * *

**With Cody and Bailey**

"Where is Zack and London?" Cody Asked to Bailey." Don't look at me London Said that she will look for her purse but she never came to us " Bailey said " Great! they live us! here without a car and worst Zack is now London "

"Do you mean? That Zack took London from us , Why he do that?" Bailey complain.

"Is obvious he want to spend some time along with London" Cody said to her.

"Now what we are going to do ? we can't let him along so much time with her." Bailey said.

"Call a Taxi we will find then"

* * *

**With Zack and London still in the beach sitting in the sand**

London was Looking down and Zack was looking her "You look beautiful" he said to her, and she look at him "thanks?"

He took her hand and she was shaking a little "Don't be scared" He said try to comfort her.

"I'm not scare, it just feel wierd I still don't know you " She said.

"You will know me better in the future I promise"

"Thanks I will hope that too" She said smiling.

"You want to keep walking?" He asked her still holding her hand.

"Sure"

* * *

**Two hour later... is 5:00 pm with Bailey and Cody they are in a Taxi.**

"Where could they be? has been two hours by now" Bailey asked worried to Cody.

"I have no Idea let's Go to the beach is one hour and 30 minutes away from here" Cody recommends.

They tell to the guy of the Taxi to drive to where is the beach.

* * *

6:00 Pm with Zack and London

Zack was Looking at her with a eyes, while she was looking to the waves.

"You know we should stop here.." He said and she asked "why?"

"Because this is our spot when we get our first kiss"

"Here?"

"Yeah. He Lie and she just look again to the waves, and he took her hand hold her closer and put a hand on one side of her face and kiss her, was a fast kiss because she pull him away fast.

"omg! sorry Zack! is that you still a stranger to me...and I can't do this now I need to know you more..and I will glad if you tell me more about you" She said to him.

"It's okay London..." He said positive to her. _Yes! I kiss_ her! He thought.

"So tell me about you" She said he was about to speak but then Cody and Bailey showed up, with cody yelling at Zack "Zack stop this is over"

London look at Zack confused , and then...

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it thanks for reading please review. thanks :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **I don't belive in anything right now

* * *

"What you can't tell me what to do!" Zack yelled back to his brother. "Yeah I can tell you in this one, you are taking advantage of London"

Cody said and London Yelled "what?!" and run to where is the car.

* * *

**With Zack and Cody**

"I'm not taking advantage of her I want to make a relationship with her!" He yelled back.

" So why you don't tell her the truth?" Cody asked to him and Bailey said " I will go to check London if she is alright"

* * *

**Back with Zack and Cody**

"YOU KNOW WHY I DON'T TELL HER Cody!" Zack yelled to him.

"Zack please stop yelling, this just seems wrong, when she find out she will.." Cody stared to said but Zack cut him off.

"kill me?...and I know what she is going to do Cody, she will not like me even as a friend" Zack said.

"But please anyway don't tell her, just tell her that I'm his real boyfriend okay?" Zack said again to his brother.

"ugh...okay Zack! I will not say anything, I'm just warning you" Cody said to him.

"Thanks man"

"But you have to talk to her so when we get back to the hotel Talk to her" Cody said to his brother.

"Okay.."

"Hug" Cody said with a smile.

"NO" Zack said live him alone.

* * *

**With Bailey and London**

"London Cody is just kidding don't be like this" Bailey said trying to comfort her.

"I don't know what belive Bailey I'm confused and I need time alone" London said.

the guys were about to open the door of the car but London whisper "please" to Bailey and Bailey said to the guys.

"can you please go in a Taxi London want to be alone"

"serious London I was only joking" Cody said to her.

" It don't see like you were joking!"

"but.."

"Go!" London yelled to him.

and they Go in a taxi.

* * *

**In the hotel**

London is with Bailey in her room and Zack knock at the door of the girls, and Bailey answered the door.

"what?" she ask him.

"Can I talk to London?" Zack asked back.

"hmm"

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it thanks for reading please review. thanks :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 **How I am?, Why I have to be the one who lost her memory?, Why me?

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

London was still in the bed crying, confused, about her life, she ask her self _How I am?, Why I have to be the one who lost her memory?, Why me? _That was her thoughts and question that she still have in her mind. Still quiet the room, someone open the door and touch my shoulder, Bailey was in the bathroom so...

**London POV**

So I asked my self _who could this person be?_ I was hugging my pillow and looking at the floor not looking at the person who touch me, but then I heard the person who touch me, and was a male voice.

I look at the person and was Zack, And he sit down on my bed next to me.

"Go away.." I just said to him, and look away.

"Is okay you don't want to talk to me right now but.." He stared to said and I cut him off.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you now or later even tomorrow I just want to be alone!"

"I just wanted to say, That if you want to talk to me, you know were to find me, in my room" He said to me while he was getting up from the bed.

I don't say anything to him and he just live. Then I heard the door close and I sit down on my bed and take a deep breath. Then the door of the bathroom opens.

and she ask me pointing to the door "who enter here? I heard the door close..." I think she was taking a bath because her hair was wet.

"It was Zack.."

"Oh about that London..." she said while she is sitting on her own bed and looking at me.

"Don't be scare of him, he is a good guy and he is your boyfriend... This time, we are not kidding, he is your boyfriend and he Loves you" She finish saying.

"How can I belive that, this is the second time that Cody came to us and say that he is lying that he is taking advantage of me!" I yelled looking at her in the eyes..

"I don't know how to belive what you just say.." I said almost whispering, Looking again down.

"I know London, but you have to understand that Cody was wrong about that he was just jealous" She said to me in low voice. I don't know if her words were true or not but I just look at her and asked.

"But I thought Cody was your boyfriend?"

"Well eventually we are dating but the thing is that he cares about you too, That's it we all care about each other" She said.

and I feel bad about my self of what I did to Zack.

( Bailey was lying about Cody jealousy)

"I need to apologize, Zack for what I did.." I said wiping out my tears and getting up from my bed. Then Bailey ask me "Now? is 1:30 am they most be already sleeping.."

"I know but I have to.."

"Okay.." Bailey just said with a smile I smile her back.

When I was about to open the door someone open it for me, and I was Cody.

"Oh Hi London, is Bailey here?" He said.

"yeah she is here coming.."

"where are you going so late?" He ask me. we still in the door talking.

"Oh.. to see your brother and don't be jealous Cody... BYE!" I just said and live he looked kind of confused.

* * *

**With Cody and Bailey nobody's POV**

"What just happen?" Cody asked Bailey Confused.

"Long story..." She just said. but then she asked "Why are you up so late?"

"Oh I just wanted to know if London was okay... but now she is not here I could talk to you" He suggested, She smile and he sit beside her.

* * *

**With London and Zack (London POV)**

I knock on the door of his room but no one answer, so the door was a bit open so I enter to his room,

Then I saw him sleeping _He looks so Cute! _that was my first thought when I saw him... was Hard to see him because the lights were off but anyway he is ,

facedown so I walk really slow and sit in his bed, He did not wake up. I touch his her and he just grin, I was about to laugh but I did not laugh.

I lost my mind again for a moment and smile and give him a little kiss on is check and hug him.. then he wakes up and turn on the lights.

"London?"

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it thanks for reading please review. thanks :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"London?" Zack said, while trying to see more clear.**  
**

"yeah..."London just said a little shy.

"are you okay?Is kinda late.." Zack said, (he is now is sit position.)

"Yeah I know, I just want to tell you that I am sorry for don't belive you... in first place.."London said while she was getting up from his bed.

"Don't be London is alright...you can Sit down" He said to her.

She sat down next to him again and he hug her.

"I want to know you more Zack" London said while she was pushing him away.

"well we can have a date tomorrow if you want...?" Zack said.

"Yes I want to go on a date with you Zack" she said smiling.

"well is a DATE...tomorrow at 5:00 pm?"He suggested smiling to her.

"Yeah at 5 is good..."She said while she was standing up from his bed.

"Good"

"Well time to me to go... Bailey... I think she is waiting for me" London said while she was walking to the door.

"You can stay if you want" He said to her.

" No no, I will sleep in my room...well goodnight"She said opening the door.

"Goodnight London" He said and she close the door.

_Yeah! she is mine again..._Zack thought. and turn off the light and close his eyes once more.

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) short I know I will try to make it better and more Longer in the futures chapters thanks for reading :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Author note: **_Sorry for not update this story I kinds lost imagination for saying it like that lol Hope you like this chapter please review thanks :) and so sorry for the short chapter :(_

* * *

**Zack POV**

_I'm exited! hope she will like me._ I thought.

I was waiting in the Lobby London to show up she didn't want me to go and wait in the front door so I am waiting in the Lobby.

Then she show up in a purple dress, I was holding one rose in my hand, and she walk to where I was and Said "Hi Zack!" smiling. I was smiling at her and I just said "You look gorgeous London"

"I get that all the time.."She only said but I just chuckle and show her the little flower that I was holding in my hand and said "This is for you London" and I put the flower in her hair "Aww thanks Zack is beautiful"

I just smile and was kinda trying to be the best boyfriend, Because I kinda don't want to lose a beautiful women.

"So we go?" She ask me and I said "yes is kinda a surprise so I will not tell you where we going"

"I hate surprises Zack "she just said and I took her by the arm and look at her " This is a surprise that you will Love" I said smiling and walking to where is the car, she just nod.

_London seen's so sweet she never is like that Wow I think she change, in the accident._ I thought.

* * *

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) Sorry for not update this story lol and more sorry for the short chapter...**_

_**Please review anyway the next chapter will be the Date!**_


End file.
